


In Memory of Those We Have Gained and Lost

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Polly Jackson's reflections and first meetings with Dr. Hartnell's friends and wards. Modern!AU





	In Memory of Those We Have Gained and Lost

All of the doctors, as far as Polly Jackson knew, had a long and loving list of companions. Some, such as Dr. Baker the Second, or Doctor Lightshow, as one of his later co-workers had put it and Dr. Eccelson didn’t have as many as Dr. Baker the First, or Doctor Scarf. But to those they could count on as friends, they were there for life.   
  
So perhaps, although to others it was a surprise, to Polly it wasn’t that the esteemed Dr. Hartnell had a long list of friends and loved ones that all loved the old man and his eccentricities. Polly, while staying with the man she would later see as a surrogate grandfather for a good portion of her teenage life, had met most if not all of those cherished few. It certainly was a surprise to them to learn that she was among those wide and eclectic bunch, as she and her husband were more familiar with Doctor Troughton, who he had graciously taken under his wing after being approached by their kindly old grandfather and asked him for his help, as his expertise would help both of them secure their futures.   
  
First person she met was his granddaughter, Susan. Although all grown up and married with children of her own, she always had time to stop by for her grandfather and spend time with him. She remembered being scared stiff at the tender age of 15, shrinking into the old man’s side as the older woman knelt and smiled kindly at her. Ben was going out that day, leaving her alone with the good Doctor.    
  
“Hello, I’m Susan Cambell, you must be Polly. Grandfather talks an awful lot about you.”   
  
Of course, the old man denied it, but Polly knew that he was always proud of his friends and always spent time bragging about their latest achievements.    
  
The next two people she had met Ian and Barbara Chesterton. Although far older than Polly had expected them to be, she was nonetheless fascinated to hear of the travels they went on with him.    
  
“He basically kidnapped us.” Barbara had said, laughing all the while the Doctor humphed and grumped his denials. “We were his granddaughter’s teachers back in the day. It was a different time in the sixties, of course. Bundled us up in that big blue van and whisked us off across the globe.”   
  
“Cor blimey, the ol’ geezer had the van back then!” Ben laughed, clapping his hands together in evident glee, his eyes sparkling with mischief. The Doctor protested that it was as much his first companion as his granddaughter was, but the smile in his eyes told everyone the true tale.   
  
The big blue van, which was kept in remarkable shape considering it’s doubtless age, was something Polly had been very familiar with. Ian had regaled a story of a particularly nasty incident in Iran, which got him Knighted, much to her surprise, before he leaned back and sipped politely on his tea. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Ben meet the Doctor?”   
They shared a look, and Polly instinctively held out her hand for him, and he clasped it tightly. They looked over at the old man, and he was looking back at them. They still weren’t sure if others could be trusted, but he nodded at them once. He trusted them.   
  
That was good enough for them.   
  
“We… we were runaways.” Polly began quietly. “Ben and I, we grew up together. Never really been apart much. Our parents… well, they weren’t exactly the kindest. It was Ben’s idea, really.”   
  
Ben shrugged, shaking his head at the memory. “But it was your clever brain that worked it all out for us Duchess. My dad see, right steaming drunk he was. Came home and drank his brains into the foundations. Pol here survived a car crash that killed her dad, mum never really forgave her for it. We was 13 at the time, and wanted out.”   
  
“One day, Pol and I were busy trying to come up with a way to leave home and start something out. I knew that if we could just make it til I was old enough to join the Navy, we’d be set.” His face darkened a little. “Polly’s mother found out unfortunately, and threw a right fit. She came over that night with her bags packed and said ‘Ben, we’re leaving tonight. Get your dad’s wallet and pilfer whatever bills and coins he got, and we’re scampering on the nearest bus.”    
  
Polly blushed a little at that. “It wasn’t  _ exactly _ like that, but…” She trailed off, and glanced at him again, and he squeezed her hand for comfort. “We met the Doctor quite by accident really. The bus stop had closed down and we didn’t want to go home, so we… walked, essentially. We didn’t know where, but it was awfully dark.”   
  
“And the geezer, right?” Ben continued. “Big blue van that sounded like it was dying even back then, a girl in the front. She says ‘Blimey Doctor those kids look like they could use our help!”   
  
“Dodo.” The Doctor said, after seeing his friends’ quizzical look. They nodded and let Ben continue.   
  
“He was an old grump about it, said that ‘e wasn’t a public bus and before I said anything, Polly shouted ‘we’ll pay you double the fare for a lift to London!’ Well, that set the geezer off worse than she did. He got out of the van, marched around to us, and told us under no certain terms were we to pay him for  _ anything, _ and we was to march ourselves in and he’d help us all sort it out in the morning, because he wouldn’t have two kids sleeping on the road on  _ his  _ watch nosiree!”    
  
Polly picked up the story from there. “We stayed the night at his house, he’s rather sweet once you get past all of that bluster.” She gave him a knowing look, and he sniffed and said nothing. “And… well, Ben wasn’t happy about it but I told him everything. Oh he looked furious!”   
  
Ian nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, the Doctor can look quite intimidating when riled up.” They all chuckled at that. “I’m sorry, do go on.”   
  
“Well, a few days later he had sat us down and said that he had our parents reported. And he said that under no certain terms were we to go back there, and that we were welcome as long as we’d like. He had experience taking in children and a steady paying job. After that?” She shrugged. “The rest is history.”   
  
They conversation moved to the dinner table that night. Barbara had taken over cooking for the evening and Ian had promised them that she made the best home-cooked meals. “She was a lifesaver on the road that first year.” He said, and his eyes shone with more promises of stories from the past.   
  
They had met the Doctor’s last ward next. Vicki Pallister was living in Greece with her husband Troy, but that hadn’t stopped her and him from visiting quickly after learning that he took in two more.    
  
Polly was a little overwhelmed at the time. Vicki was so sweet and nice but she was so energetic! Full of hugs and warm words, apparently she had brought them all gifts from Greece, as she did every time she visited.   
  
It was from her that Polly had learned of the last of the Doctor’s odd group of friends. Vicki had been talking with the old man about her latest travels and she couldn’t resist herself when his name came up so frequently.   
  
“Who’s Steven?”   
  
They both turned, but it was Vicki who got up and went to the fireplace. The fireplace was the Doctor’s pride and joy. He had pictures of every single one of his friends, and Vicki had plucked a rather old looking picture and shown it to her. There standing there was a very handsome young man, a helmet under his arm and Polly, thanks to knowing a military man herself, instantly recognized him as an RAF pilot. “That’s Steven, he’s an air force pilot now. He met the Doctor and I a while ago, and he helped him with his studies.”   
  
“Yes.” The Doctor said, getting up and gently placing the picture back down on the mantle. “Steven’s a fine young lad. I’ve gotten mail from him recently, you know! Said that he might be able to visit in a few days time! I can only hope that his time in the air force hasn’t completely befuddled his mind!”   
  
Vicki shot him a stern look. “Oh Doctor, don’t be mean to him! Steven’s a very intelligent man.”    
  
Clearly, this had been an old argument among them, with the way the Doctor’s eyes glittered with mischief that belittled a man of his age. Walking back into his study, Polly looked back at the handsome man on the fireplace, and hoped to one day meet him.   
  
It had been years since she had gotten that wish met. By that point she and Ben were married and all of their friends from both their time with Doctor Hartnell to Doctor Troughton were invited. A few wedding photos were now proudly adorned on the mantle, and it was really only by chance that she had met Steven.   
  
The doorbell rang, and since Polly had the day free from her studies that day, she had gotten up to answer it. She blinked when a total stranger, with young handsome features and wearing a comfortable looking turtleneck was at the door. He gave her a little, awkward smile, and shifted the small brown package he was carrying in his arms. “Hello, my name is Steven Taylor, I’m here to see Doctor Hartnell?”   
  
Oh.  _ Oh. _ Polly had stepped aside, smiling brightly at the young man. “He’s in his study, grading papers. You know how he is, even on days off he’s always working.”    
  
That had gotten a laugh out of Steven, who nodded and followed her to the study. “Same as always eh? Pleasure to meet you, you are?”   
  
“Polly Jackson, the Doctor’s latest charge.” She said, shaking his hand warmly.    
  
“Ah! Steven! I was wondering when you would get here my boy!” The Doctor had already gotten up to meet them, clasping his hand before embracing him warmly. “Come, come sit down! I see you’ve already met Polly, good! Would you be so kind as to put the kettle on for us, my dear?”   
  
Steven shook his head, noting the look of resigned dignity Polly had worn. “Just some water for me, Polly.” She shot him a grateful look as Steven sat down, the Doctor’s work abandoned as he wheedled his friend with all sorts of questions. He smiled back at her.   
  
When she returned with the water, she was very surprised to see a bottle of brandy sitting on the desk, and two glasses drained. The Doctor, in all of her time with him, had never touched alcohol. “A little touch of milk and I’d be all too delighted!” He always hooted with joy, which got him sarcastic comments from his younger co-workers, although none of the Doctors she knew ever touched the stuff that much either.   
  
The Doctor, sharp as ever, smiled gently at her. “Just a small toast for fallen friends, Polly. I assure you that unlike Steven here I am not suddenly going to turn into a raging party animal at the drop of a hat!”   
  
“You don’t need booze to do that for you Doctor!” The pilot shot back, shaking his head in bewilderment. “You’re already a party animal on your own! I still remember the one time you chaperoned me to a party.” He shook his head, and Polly found her lips twitching in amusement. “I’ve never seen anyone so old seem so in place.”   
  
The Doctor harrumphed, and Polly handed Steven his water. “Fallen friends?” She asked tentatively.   
  
The Doctor took a breath. It was clear to Polly that he had probably waited for this question for years on end, but he could still see the hurt written across his face. The pain of losing someone close to you that would never ebb away with time. “Yes, my dear. Fallen friends.” He stood, leaning on his cane and showing her two pictures. One was of a brightly smiling girl, wearing greek robes that didn’t seem out of place in a theater. The other was of a more serious looking girl, although she too had a smile on her face and a hand on her hip. She was wearing a police officer’s uniform.   
  
“Katarina, and Sara Kingdom.” The Doctor said, pointing each out in turn. “A long, long time ago now, we had met them while Steven and I… were in a spot of bother, to put it gently. Katarina and Sara hadn’t been with us long before… before tragically their lives were cut short. They both died heroes.” His voice trailed away, and Polly could see tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.   
  
Her heart ached and then broke when he finished his explanation. She pulled him in for a soft, quick hug. Steven had stood up by this point and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Doctor recovered quickly, putting Katarina and Sara’s picture down and grabbing Polly’s wedding photo. “Steven! This is young Polly’s wedding! Look how beautiful she looks with her husband.”   
  
Both Steven and Polly shared a knowing look before she tapped the frame, indicating her husband. “Ben Jackson. Navy.” Steven nodded, looking a little impressed as the Doctor put the photograph down. “Gave Doctor Capaldi a right talking too one day after he loudly declared his distaste of soldiers. Said that two of the finest men he’d ever met were soldiers, and he wouldn’t hear of such utter nonsense in his presence.”   
  
Steven chuckled, cheeks a little flushed at the praise the Doctor had given him. “Yes, that does sound like something the Doctor would do. Let it be said that there was never an injustice that the Doctor wouldn’t step up to stop. Are you staying for dinner, Polly? I’d love to hear some of your stories. A trade for a few of mine, of course.”   
  
Polly grinned at him. “You have a deal. How long has it been since you enjoyed his cooking?”   
  
Steven laughed, and leaving the Doctor at his computer and grading his papers, followed Polly out to the living room. “Far, far too long!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd cave and write a modern AU where all of the Doctors are college professors, but give focus on one of my favorite Doctors: The First one.


End file.
